


A Book in Memory

by niskalaluna



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niskalaluna/pseuds/niskalaluna
Summary: Bulan Desember di kota Seoul tidak pernah sedingin ini. Memandang salju yang menggunung di sudut jalanan tidak pernah semenyakitkan ini. Bahkan, rasanya sekarang Keonhee begitu membenci bulan Desember dan salju yang turun tanpa peduli.[inspired by 'A Book in Memory/기억 속 한 권의 책' by ONEWE. we stan WeUs family in this house.]
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	A Book in Memory

Bulan Desember di kota Seoul tidak pernah sedingin ini. Di pagi hari, suhu rata-ratanya bahkan mencapai -11° Celcius. Pemuda-pemudi Seoul tampak berlalu-lalang mengenakan pakaian berlapis, sarung tangan, bahkan _earmuff_ berbulu lembut untuk melindungi diri mereka dari udara musim dingin yang begitu menusuk. Salju mulai memenuhi jalan setapak dan tangga, membuat orang-orang bergerak perlahan karena khawatir akan tergelincir di jalanan yang licin.

Mengenakan mantel tebal dan syal tetap membuat Keonhee menggigil. Diberkahi kondisi istimewa dengan suhu tubuh relatif lebih hangat tidak membantunya sama sekali. Keonhee mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak menggubris kata-kata Yeo Hwanwoong – teman sebelah kamar yang kebetulan seusia dengannya – untuk membawa _hot pack_. Sekarang telinganya mulai berdenging karena kedinginan dan ia terlalu malas untuk membeli penghangat yang baru di toko serba ada.

“Lee Keonhee bodoh. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kata Hwanwoong.”

Keonhee memesan minuman dari sebuah _café_ yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Dengan warna coklat kayu yang membuat Keonhee merasa selalu disambut kehangatan, _café_ ini adalah tempat favoritnya sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul seorang diri. Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di _café_ ini – entah untuk mengerjakan tulisan di laptopnya, menumpang sambungan _wifi_ untuk menonton seri drama terbaru, atau hanya menikmati minuman sembari melihat orang-orang yang lewat melalui jendela besar. Lee Keonhee terlihat seperti pemuda yang santai dan enak diajak bicara, namun sebenarnya ia cukup pemalu dengan teman-teman di luar lingkaran terdekatnya.

Keonhee mengaduh ketika menyesap _hot americano_ yang tidak biasa diminumnya. Pemuda jangkung itu memiliki kebiasaan menenggak _americano_ dingin yang selalu dipesannya tanpa pikir panjang, tapi kali ini yang berada ditangannya adalah segelas minuman panas. Sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang sedikit melepuh, ekor mata Keonhee tertumbuk pada tumpukan salju di depan _café_.

“Bulan Desember ini salju turun lebih awal, ya,” Keonhee berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. “Sudah empat tahun berlalu. Rasanya benar-benar singkat.”

Keonhee mengambil ponsel dari saku mantelnya. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kurus dengan cepat mengecek aplikasi pengolah pesan. Hela nafas panjang terdengar dari mulut Keonhee, membuat kabut uap tipis menyeruak di udara. _Lagi-lagi hanya di-read tanpa balasan_ , gumamnya dalam hati. Ia mengunci ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam mantel.

Pikiran Keonhee melayang pada kejadian empat tahun lalu, ketika salju pertama turun di bulan Desember. Keonhee secara impulsif menyatakan cinta dengan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir seorang kakak kelas yang terpaut dua tahun diatasnya. Sulit dipercaya bahwa yang Keonhee lakukan kala itu adalah merampas ciuman pertama dari si kakak kelas – membuatnya dijauhi selama satu semester penuh. Keonhee ingin tertawa tiap kali mengingat insiden itu. Sampai sekarang ia tak bisa percaya bahwa kakak kelasnya yang populer itu belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya.

Sampai sekarang Keonhee juga tidak percaya bahwa perasaannya akan terbalaskan, juga fakta bahwa ia dan kakak kelas yang dicintainya berkesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih hingga hitungan tahun.

Betapa Keonhee merindukan saat-saat bahagia itu – ketika semuanya baik-baik saja. Atau, ketika semuanya tampak baik-baik saja.

Hubungan mereka sulit dipertahankan sedari awal, itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Sebagai sahabat mereka memang nyaris tak terpisahkan (si kakak kelas bahkan menyebut kebersamaan mereka layaknya koneksi _bluetooth_ ), tapi hubungan percintaan adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda. Keputusan Keonhee menetap di Seoul untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya memperparah hubungan mereka. Jarak antara Seoul dan Daejeon memang dapat ditempuh selama satu jam dengan kereta cepat, tapi kesibukan masing-masing urung mempertemukan mereka.

Sang kekasih juga sudah dipusingkan dengan sindiran untuk segera menikah. Keonhee saja sudah sering mendengar sindiran bernada sama dari kedua orang tuanya, apalagi sang kekasih yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Keonhee ingin menikahi kekasihnya. Ia **sangat** ingin menikahi kekasihnya. Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ayah dan ibu sang kekasih jika yang datang melamar adalah Keonhee? Ia pasti akan langsung terbunuh bahkan sebelum cincin mampu melingkar di jari manis kekasihnya.

Hubungan sulit nan berjarak ini membuat sang kekasih mulai menjauh dari Keonhee. Interaksi pesan singkat bisa dihitung dengan jari – itupun hanya dijawab dengan satu-dua kata. Keonhee berusaha untuk menjangkau insan yang dicintainya dengan mengirimkan beribu percakapan yang nyaris tak pernah dijawab. Setiap hari jari-jarinya gemetar ingin mengirimkan lebih banyak pesan, tapi selalu ia urungkan karena tak ingin membuat kekasihnya merasa semakin tertekan.

Jadi yang bisa Keonhee lakukan hanya menunggu. Menunggu kabar bahwa kekasihnya masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Menunggu _chat_ atau telepon darinya yang mungkin akan mengabarkan bahwa ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan materi mengajar di universitas – atau sedang menggubah lagu baru. Lalu Keonhee akan mendengar kekasihnya menyanyikan lagu tersebut dan mengiringinya bernyanyi harmoni. Atau membicarakan hal-hal konyol yang mereka lihat di kota masing-masing dan tertawa bersama.

Ah, betapa Keonhee sangat menginginkan momen-momen itu kembali terulang.

Keonhee kembali meraih ponselnya dan mengecek pesan masuk. Nihil. Mengecek panggilan dan kotak suara. Kosong. Pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafas lagi. Ponsel kembali masuk ke saku mantelnya yang kebesaran untuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki yang terasa berat dan menyusuri jalan setapak.

Keonhee berusaha mengalihkan pikiran yang carut-marut dengan menyenandungkan lagu seraya mengingat hal-hal yang harus dikerjakannya hari ini. Ia harus menyerahkan _draft_ yang baru disusunnya pada editor, memperbaiki sejumlah revisi di tulisannya, lalu–

Keonhee nyaris menumpahkan _americano_ -nya ketika ponselnya berdering. Jantungnya berdentum tak menentu ketika membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

Lee Seoho.

 _Lee Seoho?_ Kepala Keonhee serasa berkabut karena dipenuhi euforia. _Lee Seoho. Lee Seoho-hyung!_

“ _Hyung_!” pekiknya nyaring ketika mengangkat panggilan. Ia membayangkan lawan bicaranya pasti menjauhkan ponsel untuk beberapa saat karena desibel suaranya yang tidak bisa ditolerir. “ _Hyung_ , kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab pesanku?”

Suara Seoho menjawab lirih, “ _Maaf, Keonhee._ ”

“ _Hyung_ , kau sakit?” Keonhee bertanya panik.

“ _Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja_.”

“ _Hyung_ , jangan membohongiku,” Keonhee setengah berteriak. “Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Apa kau makan dengan benar?”

Terdengar tawa Seoho yang dipaksakan. “Kau tahu aku bisa memasak, _‘kan_?”

“Jangan terlalu banyak makan masakan buatanmu sendiri, _hyung_. Belilah makanan yang layak,” Keonhee mencoba bercanda.

Tawa yang dipaksakan itu terdengar lagi. “ _Keonhee…_ ”

“Ya, _hyung_?”

“ _Aku ingin hubungan kita sampai disini saja._ ”

Keonhee mengerutkan kening. _Apa?_

” _Sudah cukup_ ,” Seoho berkata getir. “ _Aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya. Ayo kita akhiri saja hubungan ini._ ”

Lidah Keonhee terasa kelu. Ia tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Seoho membicarakan tentang perpisahan. Seoho sudah saban kali memberi petunjuk bahwa dirinya tidak baik-baik saja dengan Keonhee.

Tapi ini yang terburuk. Suara Seoho tidak pernah sedatar ini sebelumnya, dan itu membuat Keonhee takut. Takut benar-benar akan kehilangan Seoho.

“Ke-kenapa?”

“ _Aku akan menjalani masa percobaan mengajar sebagai dosen tetap_ ,” ucap Seoho.

“Dosen tetap? Akhirnya impianmu tercapai juga, Seoho- _hyung_! Aku turut senang untukmu.”

“ _That’s why I won’t do this shit anymore_ , _froggy_...”

Sensasi asam tiba-tiba meledak di mulut Keonhee. Seoho yang begitu serius terdengar asing baginya – atau ini fakta bahwa mereka sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu dan membuat ingatan akan Seoho terkikis sedikit demi sedikit di benak Keonhee? Kemana sosok Seoho yang senang berbuat jahil dengannya? Kemana Seoho yang selalu tertawa kikuk tiap Keonhee mengatakan betapa ia mencintainya? _Sejak kapan Seoho-hyung menjadi orang yang begitu peduli dengan pendapat orang lain?_

“ _Kita terlalu lama bermimpi semuanya akan baik-baik saja_ ,” Seoho menguliahi Keonhee. “ _Tapi kita tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja dengan hubungan yang akan ditentang banyak orang. Bangunlah. Ini adalah kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi._ ”

“Kenapa, _hyung_? Selama ini hubungan kita juga dilanda masalah tapi kita selalu bisa melaluinya bersama.”

“ _Tapi sekarang kau tidak ada di sini._ ” Keonhee bisa mendengar nafas Seoho tercekat. “ _Kau memilih tinggal di Seoul dan tidak pulang ke Daejeon bersamaku…_ ”

“ _Hyung_ , maafkan aku. Aku akan cari waktu secepatnya untuk segera menemuimu, ya? Aku sedang sibuk sekali. Begitu tulisanku diterbitkan, aku akan langsung berangkat ke Daejeon.”

“ _Tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan melakukan perbuatan sia-sia ini lagi._ ”

“ _Hyung_ …”

“ _Keonhee, apa yang akan dikatakan mahasiswaku jika mengetahui dosennya menjalani hubungan sesama jenis?_ ”

Dada Keonhee serasa dihantam mendengarnya.

“ _Diam. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan. Selalu. Selalu begitu,_ ” Seoho terdengar kesal.

“ _Hyung_ , kau benar-benar ingin kita putus?”

“ _Bukankah sudah jelas? Lagipula apa yang bisa dicapai dari hubungan ini? Kau dan aku sama-sama lelaki. Kalaupun kita bisa menikah, jalanan terjal sudah menunggu di hadapan kita. Aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangkannya._ ”

“Aku akan melaluinya bersamamu, _hyung_. Kumohon, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Aku sedang berusaha untuk mengumpulkan cukup uang agar kita bisa pergi sejauh mungkin dan memulai hidup berdua.”

“ _Aku tidak mungkin berbuat seegois itu,_ ” Seoho menjawab cepat. “ _Bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Keluargamu yang rumit itu? Aku juga tak bisa mengorbankan karirku, Keonhee._ ”

Keonhee meremas ponsel di tangannya. Ia tak sanggup untuk bersuara. Keheningan membuncah puluhan detik hingga perlahan terdengar suara isakan tertahan diseberang telepon yang tidak bisa diabaikan Keonhee. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu terkesiap, sekaligus merasakan pedih. Seoho sangat jarang menangis, bahkan di hadapan Keonhee yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya.

_Keonhee – orang yang bersumpah akan membahagiakan Seoho, telah membuat Seoho menangis._

“ _Hyung…_ kau menangis?”

“ _Pokoknya, jangan menghubungiku lagi,_ ” Seoho setengah membentak, membuat Keonhee terkejut. Seoho juga tidak pernah membentaknya sebelumnya. “ _Chat, telepon, video call – apapun itu, hentikan. Aku muak dengan semuanya._ ”

“Aku mengerti, _hyung,_ ” Keonhee menjawab sembari menggigit bibir. Ia tak ingin Seoho mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Matanya terus mengerjap agar air matanya tidak mengalir. “Jika perpisahan membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku tidak akan menolaknya.”

“ _Satu lagi, jangan mencoba datang ke Daejeon untuk mencariku. Sikap nekatmu akan sangat menyusahkanku di tempat kerja._ ”

“Aku mengerti. Apapun permintaanmu, _hyung_.” Keonhee mengerjapkan pandangannya yang memburam. “Seoho- _hyung_ , boleh aku menanyakan satu hal?”

“ _Apa?_ ”

“ _Do you still love me_?” Suara Keonhee bagai tercekik di kerongkongan. “… _even just a little bit_?”

“ _Kumohon – enyahlah, Lee Keonhee._ ”

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus – membuat air mata yang susah payah ditahan oleh Keonhee langsung meluncur deras. Bulan Desember di kota Seoul tidak pernah sedingin ini. Memandang salju yang menggunung di sudut jalanan tidak pernah semenyakitkan ini.

Bahkan, rasanya sekarang Keonhee begitu membenci bulan Desember dan salju yang turun tanpa peduli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! my first work here. maybe not gonna update frequently since this is more like a fun project to me. i hope you enjoyed it. thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
